A Very Merry UnBirthday
by dcj
Summary: It may have been Dov's birthday, but Sam was getting a present too.
1. Chapter 1

This was originally meant to be a one-shot but got a little too long. It is not at all serious. There is no angst, no drama, no sweeping romance. This is something that I know is never going to happen and I know it is out of character; it's just meant for fun because I can.

I guess you could technically call this a songfic because there are lyrics in the second chapter, but it's so much more than that. Even if you're not a fan of songfics, you should give this a try. I think you'll be glad you did. Please read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Rookie Blue or song titles from Alice in Wonderland.

* * *

><p>The rookies were sitting at their regular table at the Penny waiting for the last member of their group to arrive. They took advantage of his absence by discussing what they had been unable to decide on for the last couple of weeks. "What are we going to get Dov for his birthday?"<p>

"I have no idea." Traci said in defeat. "If he really wants anything, he just goes to Gramma and she gets it for him."

"He really likes my can crusher." Chris offered.

Gail just shook her head. "Are you going to stop letting him use yours?"

"What? No."

"You live together Chris. What makes you think you need two can crushers?" Andy wanted to know.

Chris turned red and wondered if he should even risk sharing his second observation. "The only thing he talks about wanting, that he doesn't already have, is a girlfriend."

"Do you know anyone?" Gail asked Andy.

"No. Trace?"

"No, but that gives me an idea."

They all leaned in, eager to finally make a decision. Traci grinned, "Remember talent night at the Academy."

"No...Not again." Chris moaned. When they were all training, someone in their class had the brilliant idea to have a talent night. The girls had talked Chris and Dov into getting up and performing a song with them. And although they had ended up laughing about it afterward, Chris was not ready to put himself through that again.

"Yes, again." She confirmed. She wanted them to rewrite the lyrics to a song and perform it for Dov at a birthday party that they would throw for him.

At first Gail looked excited. Despite Chris' reservations, she had enjoyed herself the first time. But then she heard Andy's argument. "I don't know Trace. I don't think I want to make a fool out of myself in front of the entire division."

_She had a point; what would Superintendent Mom have to say about that? _

"Come on, Andy. It'll be fun and Dov will get a kick out of it. He'll love it; three hot women dancing and singing just for him. These are things he has dreams about."

Andy laughed; Traci was absolutely right. The only thing Dov talked about more than being a cop was his attraction to the opposite sex. He would love it if they played to that, and if they could combine both it would be even better. She still didn't like being the center of attention though and Traci knew that.

"If it makes you feel any better, we'll wait till right at the end of the night. By midnight, most everyone will have gone home; it'll probably just be us, Jerry, and a few stragglers."

"Alright, I'm in." Andy conceded. "But no cameras or video phones."

"Fine. Gail?"

"I'm in, but I agree with Andy...no hard evidence. What do you think, Chris?" Gail asked.

He had been sitting quietly watching the back and forth between the women wondering if they were ever going to acknowledge his presence again. "It's perfect. You guys take care of the performance and I'll take care of the party." He offered.

"Fine; you're off the hook." The girls agreed quickly, remembering Chris' two left feet. "But if you need us to bring anything, let us know."

Over the next few weeks, the women practiced whenever they had a chance. The first few nights together were spent laughing and giggling as they wrote and rewrote the lyrics till the women were satisfied. After that, they would get together at Andy's or Traci's and practice dance steps to go with the song.

Chris had to continually cover for them at the Penny though, as Dov kept asking where they were. He couldn't believe how many 'ladies nights' the women were having lately. The senior officers were becoming suspicious as well and they were beginning to question Chris' story. Jerry was the only other person who knew because of his relationship with Traci, but he was sworn to secrecy. Whenever the topic arose, he would just mutter that he had been told it was ladies night too.

The night before the party, the women had their final rehearsal before Gail headed back over to Chris and Dov's to help Chris with some last minute preparations. Dov had been told about the party but he had no idea about the song.

"OK, so it's up to you to make sure that you and Jerry are sitting on either side of Dov at the end of the night. Traci will get Jerry, Andy will get Dov and I of course get you." Gail finished with a kiss.

"Actually..."

"What?" She looked worriedly at Chris hoping she wouldn't have to call her friends to try and figure out a last minute wrench in their plans.

"What do you think about having Swarek take Jerry's place?"

"Are you kidding?"

Chris could see how Andy felt about Sam and he was pretty sure the feelings were mutual. She had broken up with Luke weeks ago and he figured they just needed a little push. And he was willing to be the one to do it. "No, I'm completely serious. If I could find a way to get Swarek to sit next to Dov, then Traci could take Dov, and..."

"Andy would have to perform the song for Swarek." Gail finished.

"Do you think it's crazy?"

"It's genius." Now she just had to decide if she should warn Traci...but what if he couldn't make it happen.

Party night came and everyone had been enjoying themselves for a few hours. As predicted, the majority of people had cleared out the closer it got to midnight. It was turning out just as the women had hoped. They knew they wanted to do this for Dov, but they really didn't want a big audience. It was hard enough being a woman on the force; they didn't want to give people a reason to question their seriousness. But Dov was their friend, and he was worth a little ribbing.

Sam was getting ready to leave with Oliver and came over to thank Chris for inviting them.

"Are you sure you have to leave sir?"

"What's the matter, Diaz? You gonna miss me? I didn't know you cared."

"It's not that sir." Chris stuttered out. "...it's just. I really think you should stay for a bit."

"Am I missing something here?"

"It's just the girls have planned a surprise for Dov and they're waiting until just before midnight to reveal it. I really think you'll want to be here for it."

"What are they giving him?"

"It's just something they did for him, but I really think you should stay."

"Seriously?" Sam racked his brain trying to think of something the women could have done for Dov that he himself would care about.

"Trust me, sir."

"Fine." There was just something about the way Chris said it that told Sam's gut he should agree.

"Great, now just make sure you're sitting right beside Dov at eleven forty-five." Chris instructed.

"What? Now I have to be sitting beside Epstein when this goes down." _This was just getting weirder by the minute._

"Yes, sir."

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this." Sam moaned, thinking he was probably crazy for listening to Diaz.

"I have a feeling you won't." Chris mumbled as he left. Sam was pretty sure he had heard him correctly but couldn't for the life of him figure out what the women would have planned for Dov that he would enjoy being a part of.

Sam walked back over to Oliver and Jerry. "You ready to go buddy?" Oliver asked.

"I think I'm going to stay till midnight now. I'll head out right after; you can go if you want though."

"Why?" Jerry asked suspiciously. He had been sworn to secrecy but if Sam wanted to stay just until midnight he must know something. "You know; don't you?"

"Know what?" Sam asked, obviously confused.

Jerry quickly realized that Sam had no idea what was going on, but he had to wonder why Sam knew just enough to make him want to stay. Jerry couldn't help but imagine Sam's face when the women, specifically McNally, came out to perform for Dov. He had seen their moves and Sam was definitely going to be surprised. He started to laugh and Sam started to get angry.

"What the hell is going on Jer?"

"You'll see." Jerry said chuckling to himself as he walked away. He leaned in to Oliver on his way by. "Stay if you can; you won't want to miss this."

Oliver quirked an eyebrow. It definitely sounded promising and by the look on Jerry's face, he knew it was going to be something to see. He quickly phoned Zoe to tell her he'd be a bit longer.

Jerry headed straight to Chris; he had a feeling that Sam was going to be more than just an innocent bystander. "Have I been replaced?"

Chris wasn't sure what to say and was hoping the senior detective wouldn't be too upset with him. "Um...well...I..."

"Relax, Diaz. It's all good." Jerry assured. He knew how Sam felt about Andy; he was pretty sure everyone did. "I can't wait to see how this plays out. I have a feeling I might enjoy it just as much...if not more."

"Great, Sir. Thanks."

The women had been mingling all night; Andy had had a chance to chat with Sam a few times. And when she wasn't talking with him, she spent the better part of the time stealing glances at him when she thought no one was looking. More than once she caught him doing the same. They would then exchange shy smiles before resuming the conversations they were supposed to be involved in.

At about eleven forty-five, Sam told Oliver he wanted to go talk to Dov before they left; Oliver was hesitant but agreed. It was rare that Sam willingly started a conversation with Epstein that wasn't work related so Shaw had a feeling it had to do with Jerry's promise.

At the same time, the women were heading to Chris' room to get ready. Andy looked over to make sure that Chris had Dov in place. Her eyes widened when she saw Sam taking the seat meant for Jerry. Gail grinned at the look on Andy's face and exchanged a wink with Chris when she met his eye. _He did it._

"Why is Sam sitting beside Dov?" Andy panicked.

"Crap." She muttered under her breath as she immediately headed over to the guys. Traci and Gail followed closely behind.

Traci whispered to Gail. "What's going on?"

"Chris convinced Swarek to stay for the show...told him he should sit next to Dov."

"No way!"

"Yes, way. Now you just have to convince Andy to switch places with you."

"You're damn right I do. I sure as hell am not taking Swarek."

"Hey." Andy greeted the men before walking directly over to Sam. "Why are you sitting with Dov?"

Sam could tell she was uncomfortable; she obviously was not expecting him to be there. _What is going on? _"What do you mean? It's his birthday; I'm just sitting here helping him celebrate."

Jerry was standing behind Sam with a smirk on his face trying his best to avoid looking at Gail and Traci who both looked like the cat that ate the canary. Oliver was beside Jerry, shifting his gaze between everyone trying to put all the pieces together.

"But...I mean...are you sure you want to sit there?" Andy asked, lowering her voice so only he could hear. "I mean you know Dov; he won't stop talking and you know how much that bugs you."

Sam couldn't understand why Andy was so insistent on him not being there so he looked over at Chris to ensure that he hadn't misunderstood. Chris gave him a quick nod, trying to silently confirm that all was well.

"I'll be fine, McNally." Sam assured her.

"OK, then." She said half-heartedly, trying to determine her next move.

Gail and Traci grabbed Andy's arm effectively making her decision for her. "We gotta go." They insisted.

They headed back to Chris' room to change as they heard Oliver crack some joke about women traveling in packs and how he thought it was only the ladies room they were supposed to go to together.

As soon as the door closed, Andy was already trying to back out. "I don't think I can do this."

"What do you mean? We've been practicing for weeks."

"I know, but I didn't expect Sam to be sitting next to Dov. I thought it was supposed to be Dov, Chris and Jerry. I don't know...anybody but Sam."

"You can't back out now." Gail insisted as she changed her shirt and shoes. "Besides, I don't think Swarek will be complaining."

"Well that's Traci's problem." Andy threw back. "...because I'm still taking Dov."

"No way."

"That was the deal; Gail got Chris, I got Dov, and you got Jerry. I can't help it if Jerry bailed."

"Andy, there is no way I can take Swarek; you're the only one that could get away with this. Besides, Gail's right, Swarek will not be complaining if it's you."

Andy wasn't so sure and she was trying to find another argument as she reluctantly changed clothes. She had just pulled on her heels when they heard a knock at the door. Chris knew Andy would be in a panic so he passed in a tray with three shots before letting them know. "It's time."

Gail and Traci looked expectantly at Andy knowing that it all hinged on her. There was no way they could do this without her matched up with Sam. Andy met their stares before shaking her head and throwing back her shot. "What the hell." _At least she would have an excuse to get close to him._

The other two girls laughed and threw back their shots. "Yes!"

Chris went back out to the living room to get everyone's attention. Jerry helped him clear out the area in front of Dov leaving Sam, Dov and Chris' chairs free of any obstructions. Dov looked up questioningly as Sam just looked a little frightened. _What had he gotten himself into?_

Chris stood in front of his friend. "Dov, we weren't sure what to get you for your birthday so we decided to combine a few of your favorite things into one night...a party with friends, free flowing alcohol, a little music...and women who love to dance."

Chris moved to sit down but then jumped back up quickly. "Oh and the use of any and all recording devices is strictly prohibited." He watched the remaining group grumble and put their cell phones away before retaking his seat.

A grin lit up Dov's face. _He wouldn't have? But why else wouldn't they be able to record this? Would Chris have actually hired strippers for his party? Rock and roll, Diaz!_

Dov's questions were answered as soon as he saw the girls come out of Chris' room and march towards him, but there was no way he could be disappointed. He could tell by the gleam in their eyes that he was in for a treat. And when he saw their matching shirts he just had to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I also own nothing to do with Pink's song So What. If you don't know the song, you may want to look it up and listen to it online.

Time for more fun and games...I hope you like it.

Special thanks:

To mamaverd for the song suggestion.

To mamaverd and Sairs J for assuring me that you would be able to follow along with my song and dance number – that it did indeed make sense. Thank you!

* * *

><p>The girls had thought about dressing up in a specific outfit – a stripper costume to represent his ex Edie, flight attendant uniforms because of Dov's tall tales, sexy cop costumes. But as much as they wanted to give Dov his fantasy, they weren't willing to compromise their reputations. It was hard enough proving yourself on the force. No, they decided they would just be themselves and have fun with it.<p>

So they had settled on form fitting V-neck t-shirts that showed just enough cleavage without being trashy. Each girl wore a different color but each shirt was imprinted with the same saying: You must be a Police Officer, 'cause you got **fine** written all over you. When they paired that with their favorite skinny jeans and 3 inch heels, they were looking pretty fine themselves.

Each woman took up stance behind one of the three guys. Gail was behind Chris, who had now returned to his seat. Traci stood behind Dov, and Andy stood behind Sam leaning down to whisper awkwardly in his ear. "Sorry about this."

Sam didn't even have an answer for her; he had no idea exactly what 'this' was and at that point he didn't really care. Because all he could think about in that moment was how good she looked, and how close she was, and how good she smelled...

Behind Dov, Traci cleared her throat. "Dov, we couldn't figure out what to get you for your birthday so we decided to give you a song. I hope you like it."

Chris nodded to Jerry and he stepped over to the stereo to start the music.

Dov couldn't wipe the grin off his face even if he tried. "Is this why you guys have been skipping the Penny so many nights?"

"Yes, now shut up and enjoy it." Gail ordered from beside him.

"Yes ma'am."

As soon as the music started, Dov recognized the song as Pink's, 'So What'. He knew the song but had no idea that his friends had made a few modifications. His grin grew even wider as the women not only sang but started performing some choreographed moves as well. He couldn't believe that they would go to all this trouble for him.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na<em>

_We're sorry you lost your girlfriend_  
><em>You don't know what to do<em>  
><em>We'll help you find a new one<em>  
><em>And she'll be better for you<em>

Dov started to laugh again when he realized what they had done. Ever since Edie broken up with him, he had been complaining about being single and wanting a girlfriend. The women had obviously picked up on that and he loved that they were having fun with it.

_You need a brand new attitude  
>You know it's not too late<br>You can do so much better  
>We'll find you another date<em>

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
><em>We'll find you another date<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>We'll find you another date<em>

So far the dance steps had just been your run of the mill background dancer fare, but as soon as they hit the chorus the real fun began.

'_Cause, guess what you drive a cop car_

The three women sat down in each of the guys' laps and grabbed their hands lifting them up to mime the motion of driving a car.

The second Andy hit Sam's lap, his eyes got huge. But before he could even truly register what had just happened, she quickly muttered, "sorry" and she was gone. In sync with the other girls, she had spun quickly out of his lap.

_You got your cop moves and you don't need her_

She had kept hold of one wrist though and his mouth dropped open as he felt her pull it behind him. She reached for his other hand and held it behind the chair too. This was their 'cop move'; it was as if they were about to cuff each man behind his back. Still holding his hand behind him, Andy along with her two cohorts leaned down to sing more of the chorus in the guys' ears.

_And so what, you're in for more fun  
>And once that we're done we're gonna show her tonight<em>_  
><em>_You're alright, you're just __**fine **__and she's a fool_

Sam knew he had to pull himself together before he made a spectacle of himself; he closed his mouth and swallowed hard trying to regain the control he could feel slipping away. Unfortunately he could feel Andy's breath warm against his neck and it was driving him crazy. There were many nights he had dreamed of her being this close, but there was definitely no audience present, especially not this audience.

He knew that most of the eyes had to be trained on him and Andy just waiting for a reaction and he was trying his best not to give it to them. Just when he thought he couldn't hold his poker face any longer, Andy let go of his arm, as all the girls straightened up and strutted back to face their guys again.

_'Cause, guess what, you drive a cop car  
>You've got your cop moves and you don't want her tonight<em>

This time the three women stayed standing, facing their man as they grasped his hands to imitate the driving motion once again. But for this instance, their 'cop moves' involved the girls guiding the guys' hands down the side of **their** body mimicking a first class pat down.

The catcalls from the crowd were coming fast and furious and if it was possible, Dov's grin got even larger. Sam wasn't the only one enjoying the show. But where Sam was trying to quell his reaction, Dov just let it all out by joining in with the cheers. Dov turned to Chris to see if he was enjoying himself just as much; the matching smirk said it all. Dov then flipped his head the other way and his jaw dropped._ How could he have forgotten that it was Swarek and McNally beside him?_ He mentally berated himself; he had been waiting a long time to see something happen between these two and he had been missing the whole thing.

It didn't look like he'd missed much though; and he was somewhat disappointed. Andy was going through the motions but there were no smouldering glances. And unfortunately for Dov, Sam had regained his composure so he was simply allowing himself to be led. But the second Andy placed Sam's hands on her body; Dov could see his whole body react. _Now we're getting somewhere._

It was taking every ounce of Sam's willpower to not just grab Andy and pull her to him. But he could feel more than just Epstein studying him and searching for the tells that he had been trying to hide.

When Andy spun and walked away to take her place for the next verse, she put some much needed space between them. Sam took that moment to look over at a grinning Dov who was wiggling his eyebrows and giving him a knowing nod.

One famous Swarek glare later though and Dov was back to facing straight ahead. Sam then turned his glare on Oliver and Jerry who were standing only a few feet away laughing so hard they could barely stand up straight. They had not missed the fact that Sam's hands had stayed forward an extra second, as if groping blindly for Andy after she had already walked away. His glare was lost on them though; they were having too much fun. Sam knew any attempt to hide it from them was futile; they knew his feelings all too well and had called him on them more than once. So he simply focused back on Andy realizing that although she looked great, something seemed to be a bit off.

_She doesn't know what she's missing__  
><em>_How could she walk out on you  
>We know she's going to regret it<em>_  
><em>_When we find you someone new__  
><em>

_We'll find you someone special  
>Somebody really great<br>You'll forget all about her  
>You won't have long to wait<em>

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>You won't have long to wait<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Yeah, you're not gonna have to wait<em>

Andy was just not completely comfortable; there really was no other way to describe it. Gail had snuck a peek over at her and she could tell. Andy was just going through the motions while trying to smile, probably mostly for Dov's sake, but it was obviously forced. It didn't come near her eyes. Most of the crowd probably wouldn't notice, but Gail did. Andy had had so much fun in rehearsals that now it was obvious that she was simply on autopilot. Gail was beginning to rethink their decision to push her into this; maybe she wasn't ready. _But what could they do about it now?_

The verse and subsequent distance gave Sam the reprieve he needed to catch his breath and figure out what was bothering Andy. He knew her well enough to figure it out.

As the girls finished up their moves with the verses, everyone anticipated the coming of another chorus and the catcalls started up again. The guys knew it too and as Sam prepared himself for Andy's proximity, he knew exactly what he was going to do. It probably wouldn't ease his 'struggle' any, but it would definitely make it easier for her.

_'Cause, guess what, you drive a cop car  
>You got your cop moves and you don't need her<br>And so what, you're in for more fun  
>And once that we're done you're gonna show her tonight<em>

The girls danced in synchronization as they moved towards their 'partners' to act out the chorus once again. As with the previous time, the three women sat down in the guys' laps and grabbed their hands to 'drive the car'. Before Andy could say what he knew was coming, Sam leaned over her shoulder. "Don't say sorry."

"But I'm sorry you have to sit through this." She blurted quickly as the other two girls glared at her for not singing. She spun quickly out of Sam's lap keeping hold of one wrist and pulling it behind him as the other two did the same with their guys.

When she leaned down to sing the rest of the chorus, Sam turned to look her in the eye and wink. "I'm not." He had seen her discomfort too and was going to do everything in his power to ease it. She met his gaze and realized that he was telling the truth; he was actually enjoying himself and she was relieved...and happy.

She relaxed almost immediately and started having fun herself, which of course meant Sam's enjoyment level went up too. Because now she was really smiling her gorgeous smile and he couldn't get enough. When she sung in his ear this time, her voice seemed to have dropped to a lower octave and it was doing funny things to his stomach. _Nope, it definitely wasn't easing up anything for him._

_You're alright, you're just **fine** and she's a fool  
>'Cause, guess what, you drive a cop car<br>You've got your cop moves and you don't want her tonight_

As before, each girl let go of her man's arms before standing up straight and strutting back to face him again. After reaching down and grabbing their hands from the front to make the drive, the girls again helped the guys deliver a pat down. But there was a palpable change this time and it could be felt by the entire room. Whereas Andy completely avoided eye contact with Sam the first go round, this time she did not let her gaze falter. She locked eyes with Sam and wouldn't let him escape (not that he wanted to) as she guided his hands down the side of her body.

Sam's friends couldn't even laugh this time. This was not your standard issue pat down; it almost felt like they were intruding on a personal moment and **they** were now the ones feeling the discomfort. The room had taken on a whole new atmosphere and everyone was aware of it...except Sam and Andy. They were oblivious to the tension in the rest of the room; they were in a world that was all their own.

_She wasn't there, she didn't care  
>She wants it all but that's not fair<br>You gave her love, you gave your all  
>She wasn't there, she let you fall<br>__  
><em>_And, guess what, you drive a cop car  
>You got your cop moves and you don't need her<br>And so what, you're in for more fun  
>And once that we're done you're gonna show her tonight<em>

By now all three guys were having a blast and having already run through it a couple of times before, they knew the routine. They were wise to 'their moves' so they played right along with the girls. They knew when to drive the car and even helped out with the 'cuffs'.

_You're alright, you're just **fine** and she's a fool  
>'Cause, guess what, you drive a cop car<br>You've got your cop moves and you don't want her tonight_

Sam enjoyed having Andy in his lap, but it still took all of his willpower not to grab her and just hold on. At least he knew his chance to touch was coming and he was going to make the best of it. He had already given up trying to hide it; he would never get a chance like this again and right now he didn't care who saw.

He didn't even wait for Andy to guide his hands down her body; he just helped himself. The other guys did too, but Sam was a little more 'helpful'. Whereas the other two patted, Sam's touch lingered on Andy's body and each pat blended into the next until it felt more like a caress.

This time it was Sam that locked onto Andy's gaze and he could see how his touch was affecting her. In fact he could have sworn that the last few words out of her mouth were moaned rather than sung. He loved that he was the one making her feel this way and the firmly entrenched dimples made it undeniable.

_You're alright, you're just **fine** and she's a fool  
>'Cause, guess what, you drive a cop car<br>You've got your cop moves and you don't want her tonight_

With the final chorus, the girls again sat down in the laps and after driving the car, they just used the guys' arms to wrap themselves in a hug.

The song ended with cheers from everyone before comments immediately erupted from every direction. Everyone who had stayed was so glad they had and knew that they would definitely be bragging about this tomorrow.

Traci gave Dov a kiss on the cheek and wished him a Happy Birthday without moving from his lap. He hugged her tight and told her how much he enjoyed it.

Gail kissed Chris full on the lips and listened as he told her what a great job she did. He then pulled her in for a tighter hug, not quite ready to let her go.

Andy was sitting in Sam's lap, her face reddening with every second. Without a doubt, she ended up having fun with the song but now that it was done, she wasn't sure what she should do next. She knew Sam wasn't mad; he had implied that he was OK with it all, and it had been pretty obvious by his grin that he definitely enjoyed it too. But she was still a little embarrassed. She wasn't used to being this forward with him and especially not in front of a crowd which she had just recently become aware of again.

Needing to regroup, she moved to get up but Sam just tightened his grip and turned her sideways on his lap so he could see her face. "Where do you think you're going?" Now that he had her right where he wanted her, he wasn't ready to let her go.

"What do you mean? The dance is over."

"But the other girls haven't gotten up yet." He justified.

Andy's blush deepened as she saw that it was indeed true; the other two women were in quiet conversations with Dov and Chris and had not yet moved to get off their laps. "That's different."

"How?"

"You know. I mean...I just thought." She really didn't know what she thought at the moment so she went back to the initial awkwardness. "I mean this couldn't have been comfortable for you."

"I'm actually quite comfortable." He confirmed as he started to lean in towards her. "...Maybe a little too comfortable." He shared with a smirk.

Andy felt her body automatically respond to his innuendo; she had wanted this for so long. She wasn't sure quite what to say though and she was sure she could feel everyone's eyes on them. She wiggled in discomfort.

"That's not helping."

Andy glanced quickly around the room. "But people are watching us."

"So?" The spotlight never bothered Sam, and noting the huge grins on all of their friends' faces, he knew they were all thinking the same thing – 'it's about time'. "I'm pretty sure they saw it coming."

"Really?" She asked, looking back up at him.

Sam lowered his chin and raised his eyebrows; it was obvious that they hadn't done a very good job at hiding their feelings and hadn't been fooling anyone. But whether people expected it or not, Andy didn't like being the center of attention and she was still pretty antsy.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. "You don't like your 'chair'."

"It's not that." She assured him. "It's just...well if I don't get up soon, I'm afraid I'll do something I might regret."

Sam's face fell; he wanted this and he thought that she had too.

From the look on Sam's face, Andy was afraid that she had done just what she had hoped not to. Panicked, she clarified. "Oh God No, Sam. Believe me, I want something to happen; I really do. It's just..."

This was it; this was her chance and she had to take it. He waited for her to continue.

"This is not just about one night for me Sam; I want so much more. But I'm afraid that right now, being this close to you, my body is not getting the message. I really don't want to screw this up." She said motioning between the two of them.

Sam chuckled. "I hear you, McNally, because my body has got a mind of its own right now too. But please don't worry; it's more than just sex for me too...a lot more. But if I don't get to at least kiss you right now, I think I'm going to explode."

Andy joined in with his laughter. "Well we can't have that happening now can we."

She leaned in as Sam tightened his grip to help close the distance between them. They were barely inches apart, when Oliver turned from his conversation with Jerry and slapped Sam on the back. "So Sammy boy, you still need..."

Sam could not believe it. He snapped his head around and shut Oliver up with just one look. A look that clearly said 'are you kidding...I finally have McNally in my lap and you want to know if I want to go home with you.'

Oliver got the hint, quickly moving on and muttering under his breath. "Yeah, yeah...I'm sure you can find your own way...home."

Sam turned back to Andy and she was still grinning. He leaned in close again and dropped his voice. "How about we get out of here and you can show me some of those cop moves...your place?"

Andy giggled. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

She was rewarded with the dimpled smile she loved so much as Sam finally loosened his grip to let her stand up. Together, they said goodbye to their friends trying to ignore the knowing looks they were receiving from just about everyone.

They knew they wouldn't escape Dov though as they felt obligated to wish him a Happy Birthday before they took off.

"Best birthday ever...don't you think McNally? Looks like I'm not the only one who'll be celebrating tonight huh?" He noted with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Give it a rest, Dov." Traci ordered, effectively saving Andy from Dov's implications.

"I **will** be calling you tomorrow though." Traci whispered while giving her friend a hug. "Now get out of here."

Sam guided Andy to the door with a warm hand at the small of her back. And as soon as they walked through, he reached for her hand and led her to his truck. She relished the feeling of her small hand in his.

"Remind me next time we're at the Penny that I owe Diaz a drink." Sam said, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Why's that?"

He was about to explain when she started putting the pieces together; she should have known it was too much of a coincidence. "Wait...did he tell you to take Jerry's place?"

"You were going to dance for Jerry?" He teased.

Andy chuckled. "Very funny. Traci was taking Jerry and I had Dov, but as soon as you took Jerry's place the girls insisted that we switch. Did Chris actually tell you to sit there?"

"He did." Sam admitted before looking for reassurance. "Are you OK with that?"

"I am more than OK with that."

"Now about those cop moves..." He reminded her as they leaned against the side his truck.

She lowered her voice. "You have the right to remain silent," she said as she closed the distance between them and captured his mouth with hers.

He smiled against her lips, happy to oblige.

After a few seconds, she leaned back just a little and offered huskily. "Anything you say can and will be held against you."

The twinkle in his eye told her that's exactly what he was counting on.

"McNally."


End file.
